Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 5 Envy in the Key of M
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: Micheal Lansdowne, a rich and arrogant teen, teams up with Donita and captures Martin, Chris, Aviva, and Nic. Rico and Shira must save their friends before Micheal's envy gets the best of him.


Rico and Shira were hanging out with their friends at a restauyrant since the Wild Kratts gave them the day off.

"Wow, I can't believe that you guys are working with the Wild Kratts. What's it like?" asked Andrew, a seventeen year old blonde.

"Well, it's a whole lot of responsibility, but we manage. So, how are things going at your end?" asked Shira.

"Girl, you haven't seen everything. First, Mike just came back from a two week trip around the world." said Jessi, a mixed sixteen year old with black hair dyed orange with black patches. She pointed to a table at the other end of the restaurant. It was Mike alright, Micheal Lansdowne III, son of a billionaire technology mogul. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and was dressed very proper

"And after we visited Japan, we went to London, and I rode on the London Eye, saw Buckingham palace and the I even met the queen of England." said Mike.

"Yeah he met the queen alright. In his dreams." said Jessi.

"Oh look, it's the Wild Kratts' pets!" said Mike. Everyone laughed.

"And a hello to you to." said Rico.

"Look, I just wanted to see my closest friends." said Mike.

"Friends? Since when are we your friends?!" asked Shira.

"All I just want is an autographed picture of the Wild Kratts to finish my collection." said Mike.

"You really think that they would give you a picture for a pompous jerk like you?!" said Alex, a seventeen year old hazel brunette with green eyes.

Everyone gasped at that. "How dare you?! MARCO, GET HIM!" he said. Then, a buff nineteen year old Asian with dark hair and and ice blue eyes came up to Alex, but Rico stopped him.

"Hold it, hold it! We were just leaving." said Rico. They left as Micheal glared at him.

* * *

At the Tortuga, Nic was telling stories about his past with Chris, Martin and Aviva, when the teens came in mad.

"Ugh, Mike is so annoying! Can't he ever stop?!" said Shira.

"Who's Mike?" asked Chris.

"Micheal Lansdowne, a pompous and arrogant teen who thinks he's the best just because he's rich." said Rico.

"Here's his picture in the newspaper." said Aviva, as she pulled up a picture.

 _*Headline*_

 _"Lansdowne family moves from Britain. Micheal Lansdowne I will be building his own store of electronics. His son, Micheal Lansdowne, is attending the Baker Academy for the Arts."_

 _*End of Headline*_

"Typical. Even his parents say their the best. I've heard that might change their names to the "Bests"." said Rico.

"Rico, dont you think you guys overreacting to this? I mean, he looks like a nice and innocent guy.". The teens looked at Martin.

"What?!" said Martin.

"Nice?! He's nice alright...nice like a root canal." said Shira.

"Like I always say, you got to give him a chance." said Chris.

"Okay." they said.

* * *

Donita was flying over the city, and was sad.

"Oh Dabio, I just can't do this all by myself. All of this finding creatures for my next fashion line is tiring. If only I had more servants. Servants like... the Wild Kratts!"

"Uhhh.." said Dabio.

"Yes, I'll capture the Wild Kratts. But how?" she said. She reached for the newspaper. "Ahh, yes. Now there's someone I can use.". She saw the Lansdowne family.

"Dabio, turn the jet around. We're going to the Lansdownes." she said as she laughed manically.

At the Lansdowne household, Donita was making a deal with the father.

"So here's the deal. If you capture the Wild Kratts, I'll repay very generously. So do we have a deal." said Donita.

"Hmm...How generous?" replied Mike I.

"How does $200,000, a mink coat, made of living mink for your wife, and my personal haircair product sound?"

"Alright, it's a deal. Micheal, come here." said the Mr. Lansdowne.

"Yes, father?" He saw Donita. "Oh what a surprise, Madam Donata. It's a pleasure being in your presence."

"Oh, you're too kind. I need a favor from you." said the fashionista.

"Anything you say, Madam." he replied.

* * *

Later on that at the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts were sleeping, except for Aviva, who was working on an invention, while Martin waited to test it out.

"Aww, come on Aviva. Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. Give me time." she said.

Suddenly, there was a noise.

"What was that?!" asked Martin.

"I don't know. I'll go check." she said.

But then, something shot out and pricked Martin and Aviva.

"Owwww!" they cried. But, as soon as it hit them, they fainted.

Chris and Nic woke up.

"Guys, are you...". He gasped at the sight of his brother and and friend on the floor. Then, something sprayed in the room, causing Chris and Nic coughed and then fainted.

The person behind this stood over them. " At long last, I finally got you. Now to take what is rightfully mine."

He uncovered his mask, and it was Micheal Lansdowne!

* * *

The next morning...

"Good morning, Shira." said Rico. But, when he saw her, she looked worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Rico..they're gone!" she said.

"Gone, who?"

"Martin, Chris, Nic and Aviva. I've looked all around the Tortuga, and no sign of them." said Shira.

"Maybe they went for a walk." said Rico.

"No, Aviva would've left a message. Something's wrong, and we need to find them." she said, desperately.

Then, Rico found a note.

"Hey, look at this." He started to read it.

" _Dear Rico and Shira,_

 _I've got your precious little friends, and unless you want to see them ever again, meet me at this address._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Micheal Lansdowne III_ "

"LANSDOWNE?!" they shouted.

"Why would Lansdowne take our friends?" asked Shira.

"I don't know, but he's going to wish he never met us." said Rico, as he crumpled up the paper, angrily.

* * *

Later in, Rico and Shira ran to the address, and his him in the bushes. They were surprised at where they were.

"Hey, isn't that Donita Donata's jet?" whispered Rico.

"Yeah, but what she got to do with anything?" asked Shira.

They saw some of Micheal's minions going in the plane.

"We need to go." said Shira.

They tiptoed to the jet, and saw Martin, Chris, Aviva, and Nic in a cage.

"I'm so happy you brought me them. I might pay you double." said Donita.

"Oh no, trouble. It's the least I can do since they will become your slaves." said Micheal. They glared at him.

"Hey, why are we here in the first place? What did we ever do to you?" asked Chris.

"Your existence bothers me." said the teen.

"Huh?!" they said.

 _*flashback*_

 _"You see, before you came into their lives, I was the big man on campus. I was the most popular of all the rich folks. But, then those stupid commoners came in, and guess who's the subject of the matter? YOU! All you saving animals and stopping villiains. Ha, I seen much better."_

 _*end of flashback*_

"Now I'm starting see why they dislike you. You're an arrongant teen looking for attention." said Chris.

"And that whole creature adventuring thing. Well, it's a whole lot harder than you think." said Martin.

"Hmph, I don't feel sorry for them bragging about us. I hate to the bearer of bad news, but you are a total jerk!" said Aviva. Micheal looked shocked.

"Ooh, good one." said Nic, as she high-fived her.

"Well, that settles it. I'll make sure you are severely punished." he said venomously, as he walked off. They all fell back.

* * *

On the outside...

"Oh man, this isn't good. We need to save them." said Rico.

"I know, but how can we get in with those guards around us?" said Shira.

"Our E-Braces, and our Creature Power Suits." said Rico.

"Well, its the only thing we got. Okay here's the plan." she said, as she started to whisper.

* * *

The guards were standing at the front on the jet. Then they saw sandwiches floating, but it was really Rico using magic.

"That's it, that's it. Come on, come on. Here's a nice tasty sandwhich for each of you." he whispered.

They walked right towards there trap.

"NOW, SHIRA!" he screamed. She cut the rope, which made a net grab them from underneath.

"Good job. Now to save our friends." said Shira.

* * *

In the jet...

"The mind control chips are ready. I'll start with you." Micheal headed towards Chris.

"NO WAY, CASANOVA. YOU'RE GOING TO GO THROUGH ME!" said Martin.

"Hm, good enough for me." he said.

Then, there was a tremor.

"What is that?!" asked a frantic Micheal.

When he looked up, he saw Shira in a yellow Praying Mantis suit.

"Hello, Micheal! Long time no see!" she said.

"WHAT?! W-Who are you?!" asked a very scared Micheal.

"One of your closest friends. Micheal, you're going to be sorry you ever met us." said Rico.

"What's this?! The Wild Kratts have new members?!" said Donita.

"Yes, Miss Donata. We're here to save our friends." said Rico.

"We'll see about that." said Micheal, who brought out a sword.

Rico conjured up a sword made of fire.

*BG Music: Nick Jonas-Chains*

They fought for a while. Rico was able to land a hit on Micheal's sweater.

"Ha! You call that fighting?! I've seen grasshoppers fight better than you!" said Rico. The others chuckled.

"That's it! If I can't defeat you, then I'll take out your friends!" said a very mad Micheal.

He headed towards the cage, where he was about to cut Chris, but Shira grabbed him just in time, but the sword cut him on the cheek.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Micheal.

"Now Matt, let's get something straight," she said as she she got face to face, "If you ever try hurting our friends over arrogance, you won't like what will happen!"

"Yes, Yes! I'll do anything, I promise!" he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, right. I not buying that." she said, as she flung him back in, like Aviva did Zach, but caused him to hit his head.

"Oooh! That's going to leave a mark." said Chris. The others nodded in agreement.

"Micheal, if your not going to help, then I will!" said Donita. But Shira tap her on the shoulder.

"Eek! Okay, okay! But, I'll be back!" she said, as she gave Rico the keys to the cage., let them out.

"Thanks, Ric." said Martin.

"No problem, MK." said Rico.

Donita was starting the plane, so everyone got out, except for Micheal. She flew off.

"Deactivate!" said Shira. She returned to normal.

Donita realized that Micheal and his was still on the plane, so she threw him out.

"Well, thanks guys. That was true teamwork." said Chris.

Micheal realized that he was on the ground, and started to freak out.

"Ahh! My shirt! Ugh, you have not heard the last of Micheal Lansdowne, the..." said Micheal.

"THE BEST OF THE BEST! WE KNOW!" said Rico and Shira.

He ran off, along with his minions.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga. Aviva was mending Chris's wound.

"We're sorry for this. We didn't mean for this happen." said Shira.

"It's alright. But you were right. Micheal was being a bit snobbish." said Chris.

"The good thing is that we're all safe and sound. I'd hate being a slave to Donita." Martin. Then, he noticed how Nic was looking.

"Hey buddy, is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah. Sure, it's alright." said Nic, but he wasn't.

" _The way Rico conjured up his sword, reminded me of...them. I think it's about time. Time I told them the truth. They need to know about their past_." thought Nic.

He went to his room, and opened a chest. It had a scroll in it. When he opened it, it had a picture of what looked like a picture of the crew, but had different outfits, and held weapons.


End file.
